fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
A Friend to the End
|season=2 |number=18 |image=File:A Friend to the End title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=April 22, 1989 |teleplay=Scott Schneid Tony Michelman |story=David Morse Scott Schneid Tony Michelman |director=David Morse |previous=The Mephisto Ring |next=The Butcher }} "A Friend to the End" is the eighteenth episode of the 2nd season of Friday the 13th: The Series. Plot While Micki and Ryan track down a sculptor who turns her models into stone statues, Micki's lonely nephew finds a new, dangerous playmate. Synopsis Notes Quotes Cursed Antiques A stone fragment called the Shard of Medusa that turns people to stone, and a child's coffin that resurrects a dead child, but the child must kill to stay alive. Villains and Fates DeJager, reclaims the Shard of Medusa and escapes to Europe; Ricky, allows himself to decay to death after J.B. persuades him not to kill Micki. Cast Episode Cast *John D. LeMay as Ryan Dallion *Louise Robey as Micki Foster *Chris Wiggins as Jack Marshak *Keram Malicki-Sánchez as Ricky *Zachary Bennett as J.B. *Donna Goodhand as DeJager *Ted Roop as Dean *Noam Zylberman as Harley *Devin O'Brien as Jimmy *Susan Kyle as Model *Fred Hill as Howard *Freda Ridout as Marjorie *Russell Ferrier as Delivery Man *Johnie Chase as Cop *Victor Ertmanis as Victorian Dad Episode Crew *Directed by David Morse *Teleplay by Scott Schneid and Tony Michelman *Story by David Morse, Scott Schneid and Tony Michelman *Produced by Jon Anderson, J. Miles Dale and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Music by Fred Mollin *Cinematography by Rodney Charters *Film Editor - Dave Goard *Casting - Tina Gerussi *Production Designer - Stephen Roloff *Art Director - Doug McLean *Set Decorator - Marlene Puritt *Costume Designer - Maxyne Baker Editorial Department *Bernadette Kelly - Assistant Editor *Gary Mueller - Post-Production Coordinator *Gary L. Smith - Supervising Editor Makeup Department *Jacques Fortier - Prosthetic Technician *Madeleine Russell - Hair Stylist *Ava Stone - Makeup Artist Production Management *John Board - Production Supervisor *Norman Denver - Assistant Production Manager *Philip Stilman - Post-Production Supervisor *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Jill Compton - Second Assistant Director *David McLeod - First Assistant Director *Andrea Raffaghello - Third Assistant Director *T.J. Scott - Second Unit Director Art Department *Darryl Beebe - Swing Gang *Frauke Illing - Lead Props *Alex Kutschera - Property Master *Ron Lightfoot - Construction Coordinator *Bruce Mailing - Lead Set Dresser *David Maltese - Swing Gang Sound Department *Jon Archer - Sound Editor *Tim Archer - Sound Mixer *Eric Fitz - Boom Operator *Terry Gordica - Sound Mixer *Peter Harper - Foley Artist *Christopher Hutton - Supervising Sound Editor *Ao Loo - Sound Recordist *John Sievert - Foley Artist *Helen Watson - Sound Editor Special Effects *Darren Perks - Special Effects Makeup Visual Effects *John Gajdecki - Visual Effects Artist *Megan Hope-Ross - Director of Visual Effects Stunts *J.J. Makaro - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Blake Balentine - Grip *Nigel Draper - Electrician *Travor Haws - Second Assistant Camera *Steve Morrison - Electrician *Kevin Murphy - Best Boy *Malcolm Nefsky - Grip *Gregory Palermo - Best Boy Grip *Randal Platt - Camera Operator *Mark Silver - Key Grip *Patrick Stepien - Assistant Camera *Owen Taylor - Gaffer *Richard Wincenty - Director of Photography: Second Unit Costume and Wardrobe Department *Marie-Sylvie Deveau - Assistant Costume Designer *Judith England - Wardrobe Mistress Location Management *Robin Brinsmead - Location Manager Transportation Department *Chris Radley Walters - Transport Coordinator Other Crew *Benu Bhandari - Script Supervisor *Mary Fraser - Production Coordinator *Victoria Harding - Assistant Coordinator *Jim Henshaw - Executive Story Consultant *Nathalie Laporte - Production Accountant *Tom McLoughlin - Story Editor *Barbara Sachs - Supervising Executive: Hometown Films *Rick Schwartz - Executive Production Consultant References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0583297/ A Friend to the End] at IMDb Video Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes